ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Cleric
Clerical Arts are one of the main technique categories which uses Mana. Unlike the other three sub-types, Cleric-based techniques aren't usually made with offense in mind. Typically, these skills are used solely to support or supplement either the user themselves, or an ally in combat. Overview Cleric techniques are created when a Priests or Knight molds their Mana, manipulating it into a tranquil, vitality-riddled state. To mold one's Mana into this state typically requires immense manipulation prowess - more-so than all the other categories of techniques - in addition to impressive Mana Control. In this state, your Mana gains various attributes that can subsequently be used to produce special techniques. Powers As explained before, Cleric techniques are perhaps the most versatile of all Light Arts. As a result, there is a wide ranged of possibilities that come with the mastery of this class. Healing One of the most common application of Cleric Magic is the ability to heal or mend wounds. Light Mana is distinctively filled with vigor, making it one of the most potent healing agents in all the land. At initial stages, the practitioner - while fully capable of healing harsh wound or their patient - may find it difficult to heal themselves. Nevertheless, as their skill grows, they'll find a large number of supporting, healing techniques at their disposal. However, these tend to be quite taxing on one's reservoirs of energy. Life Manipulation It's been rumored that at the height of this ability, one may even be able to resurrect the dead, transfer part of their own life force to another target to extend the target's life span, or even heal damaged souls. Purification Another powerful perk of using Cleric Magic is the ability to purify, or purge a target or one's self from harmful pathogens and/or viruses.One aspect of this form of Mana that works in conjunction with it's vitality properties is the fact that the energy has grown resistant and aggressive to foreign pathogens, or anything deemed a harmful threat . This makes a Cleric exceptionally potent, especially when matched up against dastardly tricks such as Genjutsu or Poisons, Curses, and so forth. With this type of Cleric Magic, one can exorcise demons and their taint, dissolve poisons, fuuinjutsu traps, curses - and the list goes on. Sealing A Cleric is also able to seal. This caste of magic works best when being used on organisms - especially evil ones. The seals can be used to block access to evil power, seal Demons, banish evil-doers or creatures of the night from specific areas, or place inhibitors on an individual's power. When used in tandem with Tamer Magic, one may even be able to seal away physical objects into specialized gylphs. Empowering The last major ability that comes from Cleric magic is the ability to empower others. Common applications is usually seen in the form of the Give Energy technique, allowing a Priestess to facilitate his/her Mana into a foreign body, and envelop them in a golden shroud. While this skill is activated, the individual would experience significant boosts in strength - in response to sapping the Priestess' capacity to continue battle. Of course, there are other various skills that are derived from this type. Enchanting Specifically powerful Clerics have been noted to be capable of enchanting an object with their essence. Doing so inexplicable raises its combat potential.